<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe by chartreuseblueandyellow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994322">Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow'>chartreuseblueandyellow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hudson &amp; Rex (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, S2E14, tunnel vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after the team found Charlie and Sarah in the tunnel</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Hudson/Sarah Truong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I kind of recently discovered this show, absolutely loved it, and I've been so inspired by the amazing fics for this fandom that I've decided to write one of my own.<br/>It’s my first fic for this fandom, so please let me know what you guys think, enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost half an hour later when they finally walked out of the collapsed tunnel. Sarah's movements were shaky and so were his, but that wasn't completely unexpected given what had just happened. </p>
<p>Relief was clear on Donavan's face and he and Jessie pulled Sarah and then him in for a quick hug.<br/>"I'm really glad that the two of you are okay." </p>
<p>Jessie nodded. <br/>"We were really worried for a second." </p>
<p>After explaining what had happened, and getting checked over by the medics to make sure that they were okay, Charlie and Sarah walked towards his car while the rest stayed behind to secure the scene. <br/>Just as they were about to reach the car, Sarah suddenly stopped walking and he almost bumped into her from behind.<br/>"Sarah?"</p>
<p>Her voice was quiet and trembled slightly.<br/>“I know it’s stupid, but the thought of getting into a car suddenly feels so… claustrophobic.”</p>
<p>As Rex looked up at them both with concern, Charlie put a soft hand on her back.<br/>“It’s not stupid at all, I actually feel kind of similar.”<br/>And he wasn’t saying that to make her feel better, he actually did understand. <br/>After being trapped in that tunnel, large slabs of concrete trapping them down causing them immobile, being in a small, almost cramped space, suddenly felt daunting. </p>
<p>“How about this, we’ll drive with all the windows down.”<br/>She looked at him confused, and smiling, he explained.<br/>"I know we'll still be in an enclosed space, but with the wind hitting our face, probably making us go numb, at least it'll remind us that we're not underground."</p>
<p>The worry left her face as she laughed.<br/>"Yeah okay, sounds like a plan." </p>
<p>They started walking again, and he joked, “it’s going to get pretty cold, and I’d offer you my jacket, but I kind of need to be able to feel my fingers to drive.”</p>
<p>She laughed while shaking her head. <br/>“I appreciate the offer, but it’s okay, really. Given the circumstances, it’s totally worth getting frozen.”</p>
<p>An idea popping into mind, he said, “do you want Rex to sit with you? He’s not usually allowed at the front, but having him there will be like having a heavy weighted blanket,” and when Sarah’s eyes lit up, he knew it was a good idea.</p>
<p>“That sounds good.”<br/>Charlie opened the door for Sarah, and after she got in, he motioned to Rex to get in as well, and he gave a happy bark before clambering in and awkwardly sitting half on Sarah’s lap and half on the floor in front. He looked happy to be sitting there though. </p>
<p>Charlie chuckled. <br/>"You good there Sarah? I can't really see you under the mountain of fur."</p>
<p>She laughed, her voice slightly muffled by Rex.<br/>"I’m good, but let’s go before I suffocate in all his fur.”</p>
<p>Charlie smiled and walked around, and as soon as he turned the engine on, he rolled down all the windows, then turned to Sarah.<br/>“Do you want me to drop you off at your place, or do you want to stay with Rex and I?”</p>
<p>He wanted her to come with them, though obviously the choice was up to her, so he was relieved when she said, “oh, definitely with you. I don’t really want to be alone right now.”<br/>They took off, the sharp wind rushing in numbing his face instantly, but in this moment, he’d gladly take it. A quick side glance showed a smiling Sarah half hidden behind Rex, who looked just as happy with his fur flying in the wind. </p>
<p>Around 10 minutes later, they got out with numb hands and faces, hurrying into the warmth of his house. <br/>“Do you want some tea?”</p>
<p>Rubbing her hands together to try and return the warmth back into them, she replied, “oh yes please,” and slightly hesitant, she asked, “do you, uh, have anything I could wear? These clothes are gross and I don’t have anything to change into.”</p>
<p>He looked at her dust covered outfit and nodded.<br/>“Let me find you something.”<br/>He found a clean pair of sweatpants and long sleeved shirt and brought them out to her. She took them with an appreciative smile, and he’d just finished making the tea when Sarah walked out of the bathroom, almost shyly, the ends of the pants and sleeves rolled up so they’d fit her. </p>
<p>Charlie had to admit that she looked absolutely adorable, and smiling, said, “you look a lot more comfortable,” she smiled in thanks, and he said, “our tea is on the bench, help yourself. I’m going to get changed as well.”<br/>He quickly changed into pretty much the same thing that Sarah was wearing and put his own dust and rubble covered clothing with the neat pile Sarah had placed onto the bathroom floor. </p>
<p>Sarah had relocated to the living room, and was sitting with her legs curled up, holding the cup with both hands. Rex was already snoozing in his bed.<br/>She smiled as he walked towards her, and picking up his tea, they both drank in a comfortable silence. <br/>A few moments later, they were almost done, and Charlie considered the sleeping arrangements. <br/>He admitted to himself that he wanted them both to sleep in the bed, just so they could both get the rest they deserved, but he’d never make that choice for her.<br/>“I can sleep on the couch and you can take the -”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes.<br/>“We both need a good, comfortable sleep, our bodies deserve it, so I’m sure it’ll be fine if we both just sleep in the bed.”</p>
<p>He grinned, loving how comfortable she was with him to not hesitate to say what she wanted, and glad that she agreed with his unspoken thoughts. <br/>“Okay, sounds like a plan,” and taking both of their cups to the sink, he called out to her, “there’s mouthwash in the bathroom that you’re welcome to use.”</p>
<p>She thanked him and headed off, and after he’d done the dishes and patted Rex, he used the bathroom as she also said goodnight to Rex then headed for his room. <br/>A few minutes later he walked in to see that Sarah had somehow figured out what side of the bed he usually slept on, because she was on the other half, sleeping on her side with her back to him. </p>
<p>Carefully pulling up the covers, he slept on his back as he usually did, a gap between him and Sarah. <br/>Refusing to let himself think about how close he was to her, in the stillness of the room he quietly said, "night Sarah."</p>
<p>"Goodnight Charlie."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>They were back in the tunnel, him, Sarah and Rex. The thunderous roar of the tunnel collapsing was almost suffocating, and the large slabs of concrete caused broken bones and bloody cuts as they crashed down. <br/>Charlie! <br/>Sarah was calling out to him, pain in her voice. She was stranded, slowly being crushed to death, and he couldn't do anything to help her.</em>
</p>
<p>"Charlie!"<br/>He jerked awake, panting and looking around to assess his surroundings in the dark, when Sarah gently put one hand on his shoulder and looped the other through his arm. <br/>"Hey, it's okay Charlie, we're both here, in your room, safe."</p>
<p>He let out a shaky breath and nodded, focusing on his breathing and Sarah's touch to ground him. After a few moments, he looked up to meet Sarah's concerned gaze, but before he could say anything, Rex bounded into the room, leaped up onto the bed, and knocked the breath out them both as he crashed into them and started licking his face.</p>
<p>Charlie and Sarah laughed and he tried to pull away from Rex's sloppy reassurances. <br/>"I'm okay buddy, I'm okay."</p>
<p>Rex gave him a few more licks, then a few to a chuckling Sarah, and seemingly reassured that they were okay, curled up at the foot of the bed.<br/>Charlie was slightly surprised. <br/>"He never sleeps on my bed, and never really tries to either. But I think I'll allow it just for tonight." </p>
<p>Sarah softly smiled.<br/>"He just wants to make sure you're okay. Who knows, after today, maybe he also needs reassurance that we're all okay. Just like we both do."</p>
<p>Reaching out to pat Rex while smiling at Sarah, he said, "well, I appreciate you both." </p>
<p>She smiled warmly at him then asked, "ready to try get some sleep again?" </p>
<p>He nodded, and giving Rex one last pat, both he and Sarah lay back under the covers. This time, they instinctively moved closer to each other, Charlie on his back and Sarah on her side, this time facing him, her head lightly touching his shoulder. <br/>He smiled.<br/>"Night Sarah."</p>
<p>He could hear the smile in her voice.<br/>"Goodnight Charlie, 'night Rex." <br/>From the foot of the bed, Rex gave a single sleepy bark, and soon, all three of them fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie woke up feeling well rested, a comforting weight across his legs, and a sleeping Sarah with her head on his chest. At some point he'd wrapped an arm around her, holding her close.<br/>He grinned as warmth spread through his chest.<br/>He could get used to this, waking up feeling warm and safe with Sarah and Rex by his side. </p>
<p>Sarah started moving and she slowly woke up, tilting up her head to look at him.<br/>He smiled at her, which she returned, but before he could say anything, her eyes widened as she suddenly seemed to realise how they'd slept, and he loosened his arm around her as she moved back. <br/>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -"</p>
<p>He chuckled.<br/>"It's okay Sarah, really."</p>
<p>She seemed slightly unsure but Rex waking up saved her from replying, and he came over and licked Charlie then Sarah. Her voice slightly muffled by Rex, she asked, "what time is it?"</p>
<p>He rolled back to check his phone and his eyes widened.<br/>"It's eight."</p>
<p>"What?!"</p>
<p>He chuckled.<br/>"Yup. I've also got a text from Donavan at seven saying that I earned a bit of a sleep in, I bet you got one too."</p>
<p>Moving around Rex, Sarah checked her phone.<br/>"Yup, I do too." </p>
<p>Charlie was a morning person, so as he rolled out of bed, he said, "okay then, time to get up!"</p>
<p>Sarah groaned.<br/>"Usually I'd be up and ready to go by now but my body is aching all over."</p>
<p>Chuckling, Charlie replied, "after yesterday, that's no surprise. Because I'm always running, getting shot at, and just generally being in the field, I think my body's more used to it," and smiling at Sarah's mumbled, 'that's not really something to be proud of', he added, "how about I use the bathroom first and you can use that time convincing yourself to get up?"</p>
<p>She chuckled.<br/>"Sounds good." </p>
<p>He grabbed his clothes and got ready in the bathroom. Around five or so minutes later, he walked back to his room to see Sarah tidying the bed and Rex watching her.</p>
<p>"You didn't have to do that."</p>
<p>Pulling the covers up, she shrugged.<br/>"Habit. Anyway, I've also given Rex his breakfast." </p>
<p>"Oh, thanks for doing that."</p>
<p>"Of course," and turning to him, said, "I don't have any clothes to wear, my clothes from yesterday are covered in dust and rubble."</p>
<p>Grabbing his wallet, badge and gun from his side draw, he asked, "do you want to swing by your place before we go into work?"</p>
<p>She frowned slightly.<br/>"I guess we'll have to, but it's a bit out of the way, and I know Donavan's okay if we're a bit late but it's already been an hour since we were meant to be in." </p>
<p>Suddenly remembering something, Charlie walked over to his closet as he spoke.<br/>"Remember that time you were here for dinner after work and Rex accidentally flipped that plate of spaghetti onto your pants?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>Smiling as he found them, he turned around with the pants in hand.<br/>"I washed them but forgot to give them back." </p>
<p>She smiled, and taking them from him, asked, "I don't suppose you have any of my shirts, or even a shirt of yours that'd fit me?" </p>
<p>He chuckled and shook his head, but pulled out a clean, plain white shirt which Sarah eyed warily.<br/>"It'll look like I'm wearing a tent." </p>
<p>Charlie laughed.<br/>"It won't be <em>that</em> big on you, besides, I'm sure you can tuck it in or something and make it work."</p>
<p>She laughed but took it, and as she walked to the bathroom, he went to the kitchen, started the coffee, got the toast ready, and making his way to the bathroom, asked through the door, "do you want jam or nutella on toast?"</p>
<p>Though her voice was slightly muffled through the closed door, he chuckled at the surprise in her voice.<br/>"You have nutella?" </p>
<p>"I'm a man of many surprises."</p>
<p>Her chuckle sounded through the door.<br/>"Well then, man of mystery," he laughed, "I'll have nutella please."</p>
<p>Charlie smiled, he'd thought that's what she'd choose, and went back to the kitchen to make it. When Sarah came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, he grinned.<br/>"Told you you'd make it work."</p>
<p>She looked down at her outfit, the shirt artfully tucked in, and back up with a smile.<br/>"It's actually a pretty good look." <br/>He agreed with her, and after quickly finishing off their breakfast, they loaded into the car, Rex seeming slightly disappointed he wasn’t sitting with Sarah at the front again. </p>
<p>They walked into the station and met a smiling Jessie and Donovan, and the latter said, “good to see you three are doing okay.”</p>
<p>Sarah smiled, saying, “thanks for giving us a bit of a sleep in, I think we both really needed it.”</p>
<p>Donavan nodded, then asked, “any lingering effects from yesterday?" </p>
<p>Charlie shrugged, saying, "just a nightmare about being trapped back there that Sarah had to coax me down from, but nothing I won't get over in time."</p>
<p>There was silence, and Charlie only realised what he’d said when a slow smile came over Donavan's face.<br/>"Sarah helped you with a nightmare huh? In person?" </p>
<p>He felt her freeze up next to her, and heard Jessie's quiet snickering, but he kept his gaze on his boss and tried to explain.<br/>"It's not like that, I mean, yeah she was there… but it -" </p>
<p>Donavan only smiled and nodded, said, "okay Charlie," and walked into his office before he could finish his explanation. </p>
<p>Charlie huffed, and with faint amusement dancing in her eyes, he was glad that <em>someone</em> was enjoying this, Sarah opened her mouth to speak but Jessie got there first.<br/>"So can I ask -"</p>
<p>"No." <br/>Jessie didn't look at all fazed by his brisk reply and Charlie sighed. This was going to be a long day.</p>
<p>From his side, Sarah said, "well, I think I have to get to the lab now, see you guys later." </p>
<p>Sure she had to get to work, but Charlie knew that she was getting away from Jessie's inevitable teasing, and under his breath, he mumbled, "coward."<br/>Sarah only winked at him, gave Rex a scratch behind his ear, and walked off.</p>
<p>Jessie was grinning widely, and Charlie sighed as he walked over to his desk.<br/>"I don't want to hear it Jessie."<br/>And though Jessie's smirks through the day, and even Donavan's, were slightly annoying, if that was part of the deal of him and Sarah building their relationship, and getting together, he wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>